


Putting Your Footie In Your Mouth

by MsGeekNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, idk - Freeform, its just, man, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGeekNerd/pseuds/MsGeekNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh. Why did I do this? Just a silly one shot based on my friend's experience. I was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Your Footie In Your Mouth

So it's just a regular Saturday, right? You're chilling out in your footie pajamas, fucking around on your phone. It's like... Eh... Eleven. Ish. 

Then comes the angry ass knocking at your door. Your little brother Dirk answers it, and you listen curiously. 

“Are your parents home?” 

“Nope” 

“Can I speak to your older sibling?” 

“Sure, DAVE!” 

You sigh and slip on your shades to protect you from the death rays that they call “sunshine” and come to the door. What the fuck did he even do? The little runt gets into way too much shit for a twelve year old, seriously. 

Mother of all that is fucking holy. 

It's the hot boy that lives on your street. Holy shit you're wearing _footie_ pajamas, what the fuck is this?? You're a good person you didn't ask for this?? 

How did he even know Dirk had an older brother. Does he actually know who you are? 

Fuck okay. You meant to wear footie pajamas in front of him. Be chill. 

You stride right the fuck up to the door and lean against it. “What's up, man?” 

He looks pissed, his little brother is right behind him glaring at Dirk. Oh shit. 

“Your brother hit my brother with a _sword_ ” he growls out. He's really short and adorable when he's angry. And those eyes holy shit. Wait fuck. A sword? 

“ _Dirk_ ” you can't believe you get to make a complete tool of yourself in front of a fucking babe because this idiot forgot that it's not polite to hit people with swords. 

He shrugs “I didn't actually hit him. I hit the ground by his feet to scare him” 

You look back at the hot guy “there you have it” 

He looks like he's going to punch you, but then sighs “look, I don't want this to be a huge fucking deal, so can you just have your brother apologize so we can all go on our merry way” 

You raise an eyebrow at Dirk. He groans dramatically, slumping with all his might. “I'm sorrrrrrrrrry” 

The guy’s little brother nods and looks very above it all for someone who is literally the size of a chihuahua. 

“Alright. Thanks.” He turns to leave and you're so glad because his brother is really starting to annoy you. “Oh, and nice pajamas” 

Your face burns as he walks away, his brother throwing a shit eating grin at Dirk over his shoulder. You shut the door, and stare at it for a few moments. 

“Kankri is super annoying okay it's not my fault!” Dirk protests. 

“I'm giving you five seconds to run before I fucking murder you. Five.” 

“Fuck, okay” Dirk skedaddles pretty quick. 

You spend the rest of your evening chasing him around the house and hitting him with a pillow.


End file.
